Found
by TheNewVampInTown
Summary: ONE SHOT! "If someone asked me how was, life my reply would be fanfuckingtastic, sarcastically obviously." Edward has a rough life but will this all change? ***ENJOY*** R


**A/N...This a one shot story and thought this would be a nice storyline. Yes it's a kind of sad but I hope you love it and tell me all about it in your reviews. I'm not saying you can't review if you give me negative feedback. I think I've been talking to you long enough **

***Enjoy!!!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own these dazzling pale white characters everything is the 1 and only SM! How I hope I was her lol! **

If someone asked me how was life my reply would be fanfuckingtastic sarcastically obviously.

It was far from it.

I hated my life and that was the time where God decided for me to be born. I was born in an unwanted family, my family left me in the foster care and left a letter for my and only my eyes to see. I had read that they loved me and that there was a myth about some stupid vampires, and the rules were they would not be able to bear a child in the other world. Yeah right it was a load of shit, if they loved me so much then why weren't the here comforting me and take me away from the hellhole. I hated them, I was ashamed to be born as their child, and I hoped they rotted in hell!

***5years old...***

"_Get out of my way, God why are you even here we don't want you, just go!" Rose screamed giving me a disgusted look like I was some foul monster. I know I wasn't her blood but she didn't have to rub it that I was her step brother but I felt like I something she would scrape of the sole of her battered dirty shoes. I lived in this home with 4 other children called Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. They all had something in common._

_Hating me... _

***7years old...***

_It was Christmas and I had to stay in my room which was the size of a cupboard. I could hear Alice squealing at her presents Rose had squealed that she had a new dress loudly intentionally to let me hear that they got presents, she was trying to make me jealous but I had experienced this for the past 7 years there was no difference. Emmett booming voice informed me that he got the iphone and Jasper had shouted that he had received a blackberry phone and me..._

_I heard my cupboard door creak open and my step father winced when he saw me, oh I guess it's present time I thought sourly. _

"_Boy this is your present" I looked down to see a brand spanking new brush to polish the floor and scrub the dishes until my hand became sore. "Use it well, now wash the dishes" My father ordered. He was just like the others cruel and mean to the bone, he was cold hearted it was like it was a rock instead of a pure heart, he was a bastard! _

***9years old...***

"_Slave boy come take the dishes now also dry clean my horse riding clothes and run a steamy hot bath for me NOW!" Jasper was quite in the family but he knew how to punish. I still didn't get why they hated me so much. Every night I had to clean the dishes scrub the floor wash the clothes, polish their shoes. _

_I was sick of it, I wanted to be like a normal child what they did on normal day, I just wanted to be normal and not work day in day out._

***11years old...***

"_Edward get out the bath now, you've been in there for almost five minutes now I'm going to count to ten before I get out the baseball bat that I hit you with last time, you wouldn't want another beating would you?" My __**step **__brother shouted in such a rage it scared the shit out of me. I was treated like vermin's._

_Normal days they would beat the crap out of me until I would be walking on one legs._

"_EDWARD!! I SWAER GET OUT OF YOU'LL BE EATING THROUGH STRAWS!!!" Why couldn't they just kill me? _

_Painlessly. Just end my life, why would they torture a soul like that. _

_I've thought about death it felt so easy and nice?_

_Having no tomorrow and not worrying about the day before, nothing mattered._

_Peaceful._

_Easy. _

_Perfect. Dying felt so easy, it seemed like you were going to sleep after all the work you did. _

_I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter._

_But why would God give you life just to waste it? I had to accomplish something._

_It told me that death wasn't near and had to endure it all. _

_The pain would go away sometime soon but not yet._

***13years old...***

_I had gone into the shower all I could see was red. _

_It stung._

_I would rather die than endure this pain. I felt so lonely and unprotected. You were supposed to have a strong and healthy relationship with your parents but with me – no. I didn't have them._

_I washed the blood on my back and the cuts that my step dad inflicted. The wounds on my wrist were deep, and the hot water slashed on them in its own way of making me feel more pain. The fresh cuts stung like infuriating pain. The pain radiated making shivers go up even though the water felt like the sun had come to greet me in my hellhole._

_Would I ever find happiness?_

***15years old...* **

_  
I was fifteen and there was still no difference in anything. I was still a worthless piece of shit. I didn't fit in anywhere, school people bullied me calling me fat and ugly I had braces and I had glasses for some odd reason, I don't know why but I could see without them, but I chose not to, there was no point, I looked ghastly. I was a fat kid who still had their baby fat. _

"_Hey Eddie poo what you got for lunch? Huh what did your mommy cook? Oh I just forgot she dead isn't she? Cullen where is your mom? Is she dead? Hahhah is she dead?" They grabbed my only food that I packed myself, it was a butter sandwich, my steps brothers and sisters got to have school dinners but I didn't, they took all the egg filler and cheese for breakfast so I had nothing else. _

_I walked away running to the toilets. Tears filled my eyes, my stomach lurched for food but I stayed there for the rest of the lunch hour. _

_Mom wherever you are I hate you! You are supposed to be here for me whatever time, you're supposed to protect me but where are you huh? I've got no parents and no friends' everyday when I wake up I feel like dying. People mock me off my lack of parents. _

_If you're still alive I wish you the worst life ever._

***17years old...***

_I was in high school now. And guess what? I wasn't fat or geeky, I wasn't wearing old lady glasses, or ...I was anything but that. _

_I had removed my glasses exposing my brilliant emerald eyes. I had lost my fat which made my face sharper with angular features. I had a strong jaw line, with a body to die for. I had a set or brilliant pearl white teeth._

_I wasn't boasting but that how I was..._

_Then I found a girl. But she wasn't any ordinary girl, she was someone out of the ordinary if that even made sense_

_I fell in love. I didn't believe in this but, when I saw her there was this unfamiliar but welcome feeling on my chest and I knew it was love, I don't know how I knew but I was right and I welcomed it with open arms and grabbed it with both hands. I deserved happiness didn't I?_

_She was beautiful, brown soft earthy eyes. Looking into her eyes would give you passage to her soul. She had rich reddish brunette hair that flowed beautifully cascading the small of her back. Her name was..._

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_Bella. _

_But she was taken..._

_She was like the goddess. At lunch her arm was wrapped tightly around the biggest player of the whole student body. But what was strange was she didn't know or rather didn't want to know? But even if he did have one night stands with girls, he still clung to her, maybe because she was special, well at least to me, maybe because she was rich and beautiful and the most popular from the girls of maybe because she was better than all of them and deserved better. Or maybe he loved her._

_Nah who was I kidding he didn't love her. _

_He was Jacob Black! He didn't love he was just a jackass who had everything given to him on a silver platter._

_He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and me?_

_I was born with a wooden one, It just shows how unworthy of this world I was. _

***19years old...***

_I had fallen deep, real deep, oh yeah you're probably wondering what I'm talking about, I'm talking about love and I was whipped._

_Bella and I were now dating. _

_It felt like you were flying like a kite_

_Or climbed the highest mountain._

_You just felt so free and alive and everything was burning!_

_I loved her._

***23years old...***

_I was so nervous..._

_Everything around me was spinning, my heart was pounding like ancient drums, everything felt so surreal._

_It was time to say a speech about Bella on our wedding day, I was going to be married to Isabella Marie swan._

_My wife._

"_Before you, Bella, my life was a endless night, very dark, but there were stars - points of light and reason...And then you shot across my life like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty"_

_Bella looked at me loving me and a tear fell down her warm cheek. _

_She looked absolutely breathtaking. _

_That was the day I became a man..._

_Bella came to live with me in a cottage that was just the two of us, I wondered how long it would be the two of us._

***25years old...* **

_I was in the hospital bearing my first child. He was a boy he had beautiful green eyes and my bronze hair, he was handsome. He had Bella's shyness and he blush. _

_His name was Nathan_

_We promised to live until we grew old and grey but I guess the time came far too soon._

***36years old...***

"_I love you" Bella whispered. I looked at her smiling_

"_Bella, love, you can't compare a tree next to a forest, my love is much stronger."_

"_Edward, I don't care, you understand that I love you?" I looked at her nodding "Then that's all I need to know"_

***37years old...***

_I lay on my deathbed, like nothing mattered._

_What was the point now? Bella was gone._

_The love of my life had gone disappeared in the depths of darkness. _

_I felt my eyelids drupe and get heavier. Was this the time?_

_I closed my eyes._

_Was I ready? _

_Yes I was ready to face my maker and reunite with my wife._

***Nathans pov***

It was the funeral of both my parents would I live like my father with no parents? No I still knew they loved me...

It was my time to say the speech.

"Mom and dad loved each other with every breath they had left. I heard my mum pray she wanted to go to sleep before dad, but I guess dad couldn't wait that long"

I got off the stage thing and felt a tear roll down.

***Edward's pov*** (don't know how he going to talk when he's dead but he is.)

I was happy; I remember when I questioned myself would I ever be happy, now I was able to answer it.

If someone asked I how was life now, I would say fanfuckingtastic but this time I would mean it and not sarcastically I was happy.

**A/N...Review!!! Tell me if you think it's good. Don't mind negative feedback.**


End file.
